


Bow Belle

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: A 221B format ficlet (221 words, last word starts with b)Greg needs a little help getting ready...





	Bow Belle

Mycroft was settling in for a pleasant evening downstairs in the library when the text alert sounded on his phone.

_**I need you** _

He marked the place in his book and headed upstairs. Greg was in the bedroom, standing before the mirror with his head bowed.

"So... you changed your mind?" Mycroft asked.

Greg sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry. You were right - as usual. I can't do it by myself."

He looked so contrite Mycroft decided to keep the smirk from his face as he held out his hand.

Greg handed over the short length of black material.

"Turn around."

Greg did as commanded and lifted his chin as Mycroft moved to stand directly behind him.

"I should have just let you do it in the first place. Now I'm worried I'm going to be late," Greg admitted.

"I'm always happy to help, you know that," Mycroft reassured him. "And tying a bow tie does take some getting used to."

He finished adjusting it and gave Greg a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll just have to make sure you have lots more opportunities to practice. I do love seeing you in formal wear."

"And helping me out of it."

"That too." Mycroft took advantage of his position to give Greg's arse a pinch. "Now, go be the belle of the ball..."

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Day 7.
> 
> Your dialogue: "So... you changed your mind?"  
> The circumstances... in the bedroom  
> And you must use the word... smirk


End file.
